Obsessed
by SnipsxXx
Summary: When Bella finally gets to play hero, she has no idea what she's getting involved in. And what happens when a dark angel becomes obsessed with our favorite cold-skinned heroine? Adopted from AlarataraWitchIce
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, sooo I have adopted Obsessed from AlarataraWitchIce, and this chapter belongs to her! So does Chapter 2. Chapter 3 and so on belong to me. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night or Twilight. Hallelujah for that, or else I would have people attacking me everywhere. ...**

I was racing through the woods, running from the house where Emmet was telling his horribly crude jokes. I just had to get away for a little while. Well, at least, that's what I told Edward when he wanted to come with me. I decided to go to the baseball clearing. Where I could finally sit and think on my own.

I was about fifty yards from the clearing when I froze. I could sense a young girl and an older boy in the clearing.

"A-ya, you cannot resist for much longer, just give in now and save yourself the trouble," a voice purred, trying to be seductive. Well, he wasn't doing a very good job. I immediately feared for the girl. What if she wasn't strong enough to fight him and get away? I watched hesitantly from between the bushes.

A man with the same as Jacob's complexion had the girl backed against a tree. He had his hands on either side of her, trapping her there. I looked down farther and saw he was pinning her hands to her sides. She had no chance. _Yea, I get to play hero, _I thought sarcastically.

I looked closer for a millisecond and saw beautiful sapphire tattoos all over the girl. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear. She needed help. I started growling loudly, trying to frighten the boy. It worked. But he wasn't frightened. He looked towards where my growling was coming from with curiosity. I growled and snarled louder.

Now he looked alarmed. I stalked out of the bushes slowly, ducked in my hunting crouch. I bared my teeth at the boy. He looked at me with…wonder? Well, luckily I knew how to fight (thanks to Emmet). I took off towards them, across the wide clearing. I slammed my fist into the guy's face, ignoring a particularly annoying rustling sound. I looked toward the girl with concern; she was cowering behind me. I spread my arms wide in front of her.

I looked back at the boy and saw what was the source of the rustling sound. The boy had midnight-black wings. He started towards me and I growled and pulled my lips back farther off my teeth. He stepped back slightly.

"I think it best if you leave." I hissed at the boy. He narrowed his eyes at me and took one last fleeting glance at the girl and his humongous wings lifted him into the sky. Once he was out of sight, I turned to the girl who was eyeing me with a terrified expression.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, wishing to take back all that I had just done. She knew something was wrong with me. The girl nodded, looking a bit breathless.

"Yes, thank you. I don't know how far he would've gone." she said, staring at where the guy had left.

"What's your name?" I asked, taking her shaking hand in my gloved ones.

"Zoey. Zoey Redbird." she said, shaking my hand. She pulled her coat tighter around her. I noticed what I was dressed in. A pair of dark purple skinny jeans and a sheer white blouse. She wasn't wearing a rain coat; it was a thin purple sweater. I was wearing a blood-red trench coat that just about brushed the ground.

"I'm Isabella Cullen. But call me Bella unless you want to meet death." I joked, taking my coat from my shoulders. "Here, put this on." I handed her the coat. I was always warm enough. Even thought I technically wasn't. Ha.

"Thank you." Zoey said in gratitude, snuggling deeper into the coat.

"Do you want to come back to my house? It's not that far from here, and we can get you something to warm you up quicker than a coat." I asked Zoey as she shivered. "And maybe some better protection than just me. Not that I'm that bad at fighting." I smiled.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Bella," Zoey threw her arms around my neck. I stiffened for a moment, and then hugged her back. We separated and I pointed in the direction of my house. I knew it by heart now.

"This way." I said and started off at a brisk pace.

"Jeez, Bella!" Zoey complained, "We're not racing! You can take your time, you know." I looked back and saw her silently laughing at me. I chuckled.

"Not my fault you're so slow!" I called back to her, but I walked slightly slower. I knew that Alice would've seen my decision to rescue Zoey, and so she was probably waiting with everyone at home. I sighed. "Zoey?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Bella?" Zoey answered in a small voice. I looked back at her again and saw her looking around at all the green surrounding us. I stopped and she soon caught up with her. It took no time at all to find her pace and walk at it.

"Can I speed this up just a little bit?" I asked. Zoey nodded and looked around, obviously searching for a car. It wasn't that I was worried about whether or not we'd get there before Emmet exploded, but there was the danger of the winged dude coming back. I chuckled and tried to appear nonchalant. "No, I don't have a car here. I need you to climb on my back."

To say that Zoey was shocked was an understatement. To my surprise, she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right." Zoey said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, still giggling slightly.

"No, I'm serious, Zoey. Climb on my back, or I'll put you on it." I said, slightly ticked off. Zoey's expression became serious again.

"Okay, okay. Jeesh. No need to be so harsh, Bella." Zoey grumbled as she walked over to me. I bent slightly and let her jump onto my back. Like I had done with Edward so long ago.

"This is going to be fast, so hold on!" I yelled and locked her knees around my waist. Zoey tucked her head against my shoulder blade and I could feel her clench her arms, that were wrapped around my neck.

Zoey stayed silent throughout the trip home, which only took about five seconds. When I came to a screeching halt in front of my house, Zoey almost fell off.

"Zoey, you can get off now." I chuckled. Zoey slid off my back with grace and then squinted at the light pouring out of the house. "Time to face the music." I grumbled under my breath, rather afraid of what my family would do when they saw that I brought a human back to our house…

I opened the glass door and stepped into the house. I gestured for Zoey to follow. When she did, I shouted for my family to meet in the living room. "Carlisle! Esme! Emmet! Alice! Rosalie! Edward! Jasper!" I called in a tone that was the equivalent to a human's yell.

Edward was at my side quickly; he merely had to stand up from his piano bench and wrap his arms around my waist. I grinned at his presence as I always did, but alas I had to push him away. I tried to communicate with him that I had to stand with Zoey. He didn't seem to understand.

When the rest of the family was gathered in the room, I decided to explain why Zoey was standing in the house.

"Well, you're probably all wondering who this is, and why she is here. Her name is Zoey, and I just got to play hero. There was this dude-,"

"His name is Kalona," Zoey added quietly.

"Okay, Kalona, then, was trapping Zoey, and he was probably going to hurt her. Kind of like what was going to be done to me in Port Angeles. Remember, Edward?" Edward clenched his jaw and nodded. "So I saved Zoey, and she was going to freeze to death in the forest if I hadn't taken her back here. Or a bear or some other wild animal would've killed her." I said cheerfully. "And, I wanted to know the story on why, uh, Kalona, had _wings_."

Edward looked at me curiously, like I was going insane or something. Zoey looked horrified. Carlisle and Esme looked at Zoey as she cleared her throat.

"Kalona is…different, I guess you could say. He…isn't of this earth. He's a fallen angel." Zoey said.

"So he's some dude that was once good but then did something terrible and turned into a bad guy?" Emmet asked, suddenly interested. Zoey looked slightly intimidated by him, but I bet that was because of his appearance. I was scared of Emmet the first time I saw him, too. But then I married his brother, and he became my big brother bear.

"Yeah. There's actually a prophecy about him. If only I could remember it…" Zoey paused for a moment, her face scrunched up, trying hard to think. I shared a look with my family. "Now I remember!" Zoey shouted, causing me to jump.

"_Ancient one sleeping, waiting to arise_

_When earth's power bleeds sacred red_

_The mark strikes true; Queen Tsi Sgili will devise_

_He shall be washed from his entombing bed. _

_Through the hand of the dead he is free_

_Terrible beauty, monstrous sight_

_Ruled again they shall be_

_Woman shall kneel to his dark might_

_Kalona's song sounds sweet_

_As we slaughter with cold heat_." Zoey concluded.

Okay, the poem was chilling, that much was obvious.

"You honestly think that we believe that?" Rosalie sneered, teeth bared. Zoey cringed back slightly. I laid a hand on her shoulder and glared at Rosalie.

"Well, I do." I said, looking back at Zoey. Zoey thanked me with her eyes.

"Ugh…I wish I could go home…" Zoey sighed quietly. So quietly that only my ears caught it.

"Zoey, we can fly you anywhere you want." I said.

"Bella, this isn't a matter of money. I live so far away from here that you wouldn't be able to get me back if you tried." Zoey insisted.

"Zoey, money isn't an object with my family-" Zoey cut me off.

"Bella, what I'm trying to tell you is that I don't live in this dimension! I live in a different, alternate universe! I only got here because my goddess told me to look for you! And now that I found you, I don't know how to get back!" Zoey cried, burying her face in her hands. She was looking for me? Why?

"Your goddess?" Carlisle asked. He was intrigued. He'd never heard of someone worshiping a goddess before, and her markings looked rather interesting to him, I could tell.

"My goddess, Nyx. She's the goddess of the night. I'm a vampyre fledgling." Zoey said simply, sighing again.

"A vampyre?" I asked. Surely she hadn't meant so say 'vampire'? Had she?

"A vampyre." Zoey said surely, uncovering her face and looking me straight in the eyes.

"You can't be a vampire. Vampires have cold skin, red, gold, or black eyes, and they don't have tattoos on their face and body." I said. Zoey stared curiously at me and then fear took over her eyes. She backed away from me and toward the door.

I glanced over at Emmet. He bolted over to the door and Zoey crashed into him. She turned to him and backed away again.

"Zoey," I spoke softly, to reassure her, "you're in no danger while you're here with my family. We may not be the kind of vampire that you are, but we don't drink human blood. We feed only on the blood of animals."

Zoey ran over to me and practically hid behind me. She was terrified of my family, I didn't need Jasper's gift to see that.

"Zoey, you need to trust us. We'll find some way to get you back home," I murmured to her softly. She relaxed slightly at my voice and closed her eyes.

She muttered something intelligible under her breath and a feeling so wonderful filled me that I jumped about three feet in the air.

"To truly understand me, you need to know my story." Zoey said, opening her eyes again. Her heart rate slowed to the normal for a human.

"A few months ago, back in my own dimension, a vampyre tracker sought me out at my school, and Marked me. That's the crescent moon on my forehead. Then I went straight to my grandma Redbird. That's actually her last name; Redbird. Sylvia Redbird.

"I tripped and fell while I was climbing the bluffs on her lavender farm and I got knocked out. I was bleeding a lot, too. That's when I had an out-of-body experience and I met the goddess of night, Nyx. She told me that I was going to be her eyes and ears in this world, and that I needed to defeat a great evil.

"Then I was gifted with the ability to control the five elements. Water, fire, earth, air, and spirit.

"At first, I thought that that person would be Aphrodite, a fledgling who used to be the leader of the Dark Daughters, they're like the cheerleaders of the House Of Night, the place where fledgling vampyres go through the Change to become real vampyres.

"Then I thought it would be Neferet, the High Priestess of the House Of Night. She was also my mentor for a while, and a true mother figure to me, but then I found out that she was evil, and then I realized that she was just a pawn in the grand scheme of Kalona.

"Kalona was once the warrior of Nyx, until he became so infatuated with her that he failed to protect her, and she kicked him out of her realm. When he fell, he fell onto earth, and eventually found the Cherokee tribe, the one that Grandma Redbird is descended from. He raped and abused the women of the tribe, and bended them to his will. As for the boys and men…they saw nothing wrong with him because they, too were under his spell.

"Whenever one of his children lived, they were odd things, unrecognizable of any species. They were ravens with the eyes and limbs of a man. They will do anything for Kalona and his way of life, even kill. And they are immortal. Even Kalona himself.

"When the Cherokee finally got fed up with Kalona, five Ghigua Women-they're like the spiritual leaders of each tribe-gathered together and created a girl out of clay and made her come to life with their blood. They named her A-ya, which means 'me' in Cherokee.

"They had A-ya trap Kalona deep in a tunnel in the earth. And, apparently, I am her descendent. I am A-ya reincarnated.

"Kalona only wanted A-ya because he wasn't able to have her. That's why he wants me now. Also because I keep refusing him." Zoey chocked slightly on her next words, "Bella, he knows that you're unattainable. He knows somehow that he won't be able to get to you without a fight. He's not going to stop until he has you. I'm so sorry you were dragged into this."

Zoey's eyes filled with tears and she looked away from my penetrating gaze. I wasn't going down without a fight. I wasn't going to give in to some fallen angel who intruded onto my family's life. I was going to _destroy _that creep…

For my sake. For Edward's sake. For Zoey's sake. And…for Nyx's sake. At that last thought, my skin started to burn. I groaned and hugged my arms close to my body.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Zoey ask. But I only heard it dimly, like I was somewhere else. The words didn't really register in my brain until I thought hard about them.

"No." I moaned and felt myself fall to the floor, unable to stop myself. I was a vampire. I should be able to control my physical movements. I heard Edward growl and wheel to crouch over me.

I was sucked into a portal of blackness.

When I sat up, I felt tingly and light. Like gravity didn't have a hold on me. And then I looked around. I hissed and growled when I realized that I was no longer in my living room.

I was in a cave, watching a scene unfold. And, even more odd, there was a gorgeous woman standing beside me, watching it as well with a sad expression.

"What's going on?" I asked her, looking for some advice. The woman looked over at me and smiled brightly.

"You're watching Kalona being trapped, over one-hundred years ago." she said in a melodic voice. It flowed like a river.

"But-" I was cut off.

"Shh, all will be explained in time, Bella. Do not fret." with that, she turned back to the scene.

Kalona, obviously, was pinning a young maiden against the stone wall of the cave. With a shock, I realized that the girl looked a lot like Zoey. She had the same hair, the same eyes, the same skin. And the same symbols all over her body. Well, all that wasn't covered with a white buckskin dress.

And what was worse was the fact that Zoey wasn't fighting him. She was welcoming his every touch with one of her own. Even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't look away. That is, until I heard five woman chanting magically from the mouth of the cave.

They reached the pair, and Zoey started dissolving back into what looked like solid clay. I was shocked, to say the least. Kalona slumped in her stone arms, defeated, while the women sealed the mouth of the cave, up to five feet from Kalona and Zoey.

"Bella, you need to follow me, now." the woman said, tugging lightly at my arm.

"What?" I asked, dazed. "Oh, right."

"This way, daughter." she said, pulling me along. We reached a high bluff. The smell of lavender filled my nose.

"Why did you show me that scene between Kalona and Zoey? And who are you?" I blurted out. There must have been a method to this lady's madness.

"Daughter, I am Nyx. And as for your first question, you need to understand Kalona to be able to defeat him." she said, smiling brightly.

"You're the vampyre goddess?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, Daughter." Nyx said patiently. "And it's also true the Kalona was once my warrior."

"Wait, I need to defeat Kalona?" Nyx nodded, "Can I at least have Zoey's help?"

"Of course, Daughter." Nyx replied, taking my hand.

"How do I defeat Kalona? I mean he's been imprisoned and then released, how do I destroy him?" I asked desperately, "What powers do I have? I'm just your average ordinary everyday vampire! I have no special power besides a mental shield. That wouldn't help against a physical attack! Especially since he's immortal, too. He can't be killed!" I was becoming hysterical. Nyx laid her hand on my cheek and I immediately calmed down. Her touch was like a cool wind coming over me, soothing and clean.

"Daughter, Zoey is there to help you. Be patient and the answer will come. Do not fret. Now, you must get back to the realm of the vampyres. There, you will find the House of Night, where you will be sent. Zoey is expected back there with a visitor, anyway." Nyx gave me a sly grin. "That visitor happens to be you, Bella."

"But I thought all vampyres were supposed to have those weird tattoos!" I cried. Oh, how I wished my life was normal…

"That's why I'm giving you those 'weird tattoos', Bella." Nyx told me, bringing her hands up to my face and closing her eyes.

And my eyes flashed open. I was back in the living room. I saw my family staring down at me in concern. Edward held his hand out to me and pulled me up to my feet.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked worriedly. I nodded mutely and stared at Zoey, who was looking around the big white room.

"Yeah, Carlisle, I'm fine." I said. I thought hard about what the markings on Zoey meant. North, south, east, west, above, below, and spirit. Not questioning how I knew, I looked at each symbol on Zoey's arm. I could point out every single one and what it meant.

Zoey turned to me and her eyes widened.

"Uh, everyone?" Zoey asked loudly, "Can you leave Bella and I alone for a moment?" they all left the room as fast as they could.

"Why'd you do that, Zoey?" I asked curiously.

"Because of this." Zoey took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom that nobody used anymore. Not since I'd been human.

She turned me toward the mirror. What I saw made me gasp. I raised my hand to my forehead and touched the black crescent moon that rested there.

**Chapter 1, which again belongs to AlarataraWitchIce!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, this chapter is AlarataraWitchIce's! Don't throw flying monkeys and yell that I stole it! Please?**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I stared for a long time at my forehead and my cheek bones. Tattoos stretched there, as well. Yes, my crescent moon was black, but in some places, they were just outlines of tattoos in black, and my stark white skin showed through the lines.

Zoey looked at me and smiled. She had straight, white teeth that glimmered in the light.

"Bella, we need to get back to my realm. Now." she said, taking my hand and tugging me out of the bathroom, to the living room.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward called, rushing into the room and snatching my arm away from Zoey, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Edward, I'm fine," I reassured him, bringing a hand up to stroke his face. He sucked in shocked gasp and stepped slightly back from me. "What's wrong?" I asked him, appalled, looking over my appearance and not finding anything out of place.

"Bella, why'd you do it?" Edward asked, his upper lip curling in disgust. I could feel my eyes fill with tears that would never fall. I didn't understand what he meant. What had I done?

"What? What? I don't understand what you're talking about!" I yelled, frustrated. Zoey looked sympathetically at me and mouthed, 'your eyes'.

I sprinted to the bathroom and saw a small detail that I'd overlooked before. I'd been so focused on the tattoos that I hadn't noticed my eyes. My irises were completely blood red. When did that happen? I wasn't a newborn anymore…

"Zoey!" I cried out, searching for answers. I heard her run quickly into the bathroom and embrace me. She stroked my hair calmingly and shushed me like a mother would. "What's happening to me?"

"You're becoming a vampyre. Vampyres don't drink animal's blood. You'll need human blood. Unless, of course, you want to go insane and grow weak." Zoey soothed me.

"I think you're right, Zoey. We do need to get back to your realm." I gulped and picked Zoey up in my arms. I sprinted out the front door before anyone could stop me. I looked back at my family for a split second and saw their shocked faces. I saw Edward's remorse.

I turned and continued running to the very same clearing that I'd saved Zoey in.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Deep in the Olympic Rainforest, a huge white mansion with bright lights pouring out sat. Over the sound of the rain, nobody would've been able to hear the shouting an accusations that a certain bronze-haired boy was gushing. Well…nobody…except the winged immortal that was sitting in a tree outside the big house.

Kalona followed the quickly moving pair to the clearing where he'd first seen her. The dark-haired, red-eyed beauty. She had been harshly judged by her mate and was seeking comfort…but…

_Hmm_…Kalona thought, still watching_, they're going to Zoey's realm? Perhaps I should take the unknown beauty on a little…_detour_. _

Kalona, being the master of Darkness that he was, summoned up several tendrils of the sticky blackness and commanded it to take the form of the red-headed male he'd seen earlier.

He grinned and bowed to Kalona.

"Lure the red-eyed female into the forest. Look at her mind; she'll come easily if you play the right card," Kalona ordered the clone. The fake vampire put on a fake crooked smile and went off to set the trap.

Kalona grinned wickedly. All was going according to his plan.

And now, to watch and play his part.

**Bella's P.O.V **

Zoey jumped out of my arms and walked back to the tree that she'd been pinned to. She searched through the bushes for a moment, and came away with a canvas bag. Hm…I hadn't noticed that before.

She pulled out five candles and a mechanical lighter. I watched her as she placed them in an odd formation on the grass that seemed pointless to me, but I'm sure that it made perfect sense to her.

"Bella, step within the circle that the candles have created," I did as I was told, and Zoey continued speaking, "Air, you breathe life into everything and blow away all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." Zoey said and lit the yellow candle. We immediately surrounded by a miniature whirl-wind.

"Fire, you keep us warm and burn away all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." she lit the red candle. A warm, tingling sensation licked at my skin.

"Water, you bathe us in serenity and wash away all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." I got the unfamiliar feeling of water licking at my feet.

"Earth, you embrace us every day and battle away all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." the air was filled with the sound of birds chirping and the scent of apples.

"Spirit, you fill me with my soul for which I am eternally thankful and you defend us against all darkness; I call you to the circle and ask you to help transport myself and my guest back to the House of Night." Zoey lit the final candle and a silvery light connected all the candles. I was standing in the middle of a physical circle of light.

Spirit filled me and made me shiver and gasp. It was so light, so happy, it made me shudder. All of a sudden, I felt something prodding at my mind. I threw it back with my shield, suddenly alert.

"Bella?" I heard a smooth voice ask. I looked to the west side of the clearing and saw…Edward? "Will you speak with me for a moment? I'd like to apologize." His copper hair gleamed like blood in the light of the flames.

"Zoey, may I?" I asked, looking back at Zoey. Zoey shrugged and nodded mutely.

My stride was confident as I walked over to my husband. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my weight to one of my legs. "What, Edward? I thought you just accused me of killing a human. Why do you feel so different now?" I held up my hand to cut him off as he tried to explain, "Ugh. It doesn't even matter. I need to go, anyway. 'Apology', if that's what you came here for, not accepted." I tried to turn around, but something freezing caught my arm. It was cold, even to me, so I jumped and yanked my arm away. I hissed at Edward, whose eyes weren't a hungry black, but a scary black.

I heard a twig snap, and assumed it was Zoey, so I turned around and opened my mouth to speak, but I saw it was a tongue of black flames licking up the trunk of a tree. I growled and saw that the rest of the trees were also being consumed with the black. I tried to force my shield out, to keep the obvious mental illusion at bay, but it didn't work. The flames penetrated my shield like they actually physically existed.

Then they must have…

I looked up with wide eyes, doing my best to escape, but I found it was no use. It was sticky, it was incredibly strong, and it was as cold as a human sticking their hand in a vat of liquid nitrogen. And it _hurt_…

I couldn't think of a vampire that could do this; they would've joined the Volturi or taken it over by now, and nobody had heard word of that. No, this wasn't a vampire's doing. This was…total Darkness.

My legs buckled. To stop my falling, I put my hand forward and was horrified when it stuck to the blackness. A bolt of electricity went through the blackness. If I'd been struck by lightning, it wouldn't have hurt. If I'd sat in a bathtub and dropped a plugged-in hairdryer or toaster in there, it wouldn't have hurt. But this was painful. For an instant, I was paralyzed. I collapsed on my side, unable to move.

The Darkness practically swallowed me whole. I took a breath and looked up at the sky for what seemed like the last moment I would live. It was full; glowing like a perfect orb in the night sky. It seemed to bright, too happy. What I smelled, however, opened my senses and made me even more alert.

The sticky blackness that enveloped me smelled like blood mixed with chocolate; seductive and dangerous and desirable.

And the glowing moon was the last thing I saw before the blackness covered my eyes.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

The Darkness melted from the dark-haired female as Kalona strode toward her. She was truly special; he'd never seen anyone put up that much fight against his power. He had almost…lost. She was strong, all right.

Kalona's eyes narrowed as he saw the crescent moon on her forehead. _Ah, Nyx and her mysterious ways._

In fact, the girl unconscious on the ground resembled Nyx more than Zoey resembled A-ya. And she was a direct reincarnation of the clay maiden.

Here, in the forest, with her dark hair fanned out around her, lilac eyelids closed, pale face relaxed, she was a true vision.

"What did you do to her?" Kalona heard a high-pitched voice from behind him ask. He turned and saw Zoey standing there. She was looking in horror at the dark-haired maiden's lifeless form. But he could tell that she was also very angry.

"I merely need to talk to her. Be lucky it's her and not you, A-ya." Kalona said, defensive.

Zoey gasped and ran through the trees, back to the clearing. Ha. She thought that her goddess would help keep the maiden from me. But Nyx couldn't do anything here.

Kalona grinned and scooped the unconscious, surprisingly cold-skinned girl in his arms. His temperature was slightly lower than hers, but he could tell that she was much colder than a normal vampyre. And she had no heartbeat.

Kalona's wings lifted himself and his passenger into the sky. He could see Zoey, frantically speaking to the elements, as he ripped a hole in the fabric of the dimension. It was like ripping a piece of paper on the backdrop of a play.

Suddenly, the pair weren't in the vampire's dimension, but rather, the fallen angel's dimension. The country in which they arrived was Italy, where Kalona had an island waiting for them. He hadn't followed Zoey through her portal to the maiden's dimension to bring her back with him, per say, but he had planned to take Zoey. And that hadn't worked because he'd gotten distracted.

When Kalona had the pale girl resting comfortably in a large bed, he knew the rest of his plan. Neferet had to go. He picked up an antique sword from the wall and walked straight to the chambers that he supposedly shared with the High Priestess.

The sword had recently been sharpened by one of his children; he could cut through animal skin with it. Vampyre skin would be no problem. Neferet was watching him intently as he strode through the door and straight to the bed. Neferet had known his plan; she knew that he was going to bring something-or, rather, someone-back from the alternate dimension.

"Wait, what are you do-?" Neferet's frantic voice cut off as Kalona plunged the sword into her chest. The light left her eyes, the sword stayed in her heart, and blood spurted everywhere. And so, the darkness that was Neferet died with a look of shock on her face.

Kalona heard the sounds of deep sniffing. Wait, sniffing? Kalona was rather confused, but then he remembered that it was coming from the room where he'd put the ice-cold maiden.

With his immortal speed, he raced to her, opening the door and seeing the young girl drawing in deep breaths through her nose, her eyes pitch black. There was something hungry in those eyes, Kalona noticed. Something that made her look like a starving wolf, or something that was much more dangerous than he.

The object of his obsession turned to look at him slowly, like you'd see the people possessed do in horror movies. And he was almost scared of her.

Her lips peeled back from her teeth to reveal two rows of visibly razor-sharp white teeth. They were dripping with a clear substance that Kalona could tell wasn't spit. She launched herself at him, knocking them both backwards and sinking her teeth into his neck.

**Next chapter is MINE! Yay! ~*~Starr101~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. This one belongs to me! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night nor Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

The burn in my throat was becoming unbearable. I need blood, and soon. I let out a few sniffs.

The door moved open a few moments after, revealing Kalona. I bared my teeth, venom dripping from them, and launched myself at him. I bit into his neck, relieved that the blood came flowing in my mouth. But, the blood tasted of darkness. I hesitated.

In the moment I hesitated, Kalona saw it as a way of pushing me off. He rolled on top of me, pinning my hands down to the floor. I let out a snarl.

"Let me go," I growled, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"How can I trust you?" Kalona said with a small smile. "You are a strong one. I'll have to keep my eye on you. Spend all my time with you." His smile grew bigger. "Ahhh, you remind me of Nyx." He said as I shook my head.

"Let... Me... Go!" I gasped. I had never felt so weak before, compared to now. What was going on? I thought.

As if reading my mind, Kalona said, "I am simply a stronger being, my Beauty." Kalona put both my hands in his left hand, and with the other he traced the crescent moon on my face.

I flipped my head up, so I could bite his finger. He was too fast, though, and his finger dissapeared.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kalona said. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered softly, "Nice try."

I let out a whimper. "Please," I whispered. "I need... blood.

Kalona smiled. "You will just have to wait." He got up, watching me.

I lifted myself up from the floor, staggering a little, and sat back down on the bed. How rude. Couldn't he see I needed blood? If I was such a prize to him, wouldn't he give me everything I need? I sighed and leaned back on the bed.

Kalona came up and kissed me quickly on the cheek. "I will be back, my Sweet...?"

"Isabella," I snapped.

Kalona nodded and left.

I quickly got up and headed for the door, only to find it locked. Ugh, I felt like Cinderella, locked in her room. Only, my situation was way worse, and I had no special mice to help me out of this room.

I looked towards the bed. The dresser. The mirror. The paintings. Nothing. No signs of a way on getting out of here. I let out a strangled scream and grabbed everything and anything, and threw them at walls, at other things, broke them by stepping on them, anything I could do to get my anger out.

When I had finally settled down, an exhausted feeling overwhelmed me. I sat on the bed, and laid down. I closed my eyes. Maybe Kalona should put a sign out front.

_Hello, and welcome to Hell!_

**Zoey P.O.V.**

Oh Nyx, what was I going to do? Kalona took Bella! I stopped with the elements and ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen house. When I arrived, I bursted through the doors, panting.

Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were standing together by the door.

"Bella... Kalona... His dimension... Gone..." I panted.

Edward's eyes immediatly widened. "What?" He said.

Carlisle shook his head. "Edward, calm down," Carlisle looked back at Zoey. "Kalona and Bella went to Kalona's dimension?"

I shook my head. I told them the whole story from when we had left to just a few moments ago. "And that is why I'm here."

Edward, Carlisle, and Esme looked shocked.

"What?" A voice boomed. I looked up, startled, and noticed that the rest of the Cullen clan had come up behind the three. It was Emmett who had spoken.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I should have knew this was going to happen."

Carlisle smiled sadly. "Do you know a way to get to his dimension? Kalona's?"

I nodded.

"Well, then let's go!" Edward snarled, going straight for the door.

"Wait, I can't bring all of you though," I said quietly.

Carlisle nodded. "Edward, Alice, Zoey and I will go."

A grumble of protests went around, but Carlisle held up his hand.

"Let's go," I said, turning towards the door.

Oh how interesting, this shall be.

**Well, there you have it. My first chapter I wrote. Sorry if it is too short. I can not write on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, so you will have to wait untill Friday for a new chapter unless I get time in between after school activities to write. Yay! *cough* Not *cough***

**~*~Starr101~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Yay, right? I actually think I might get a chapter in every day, or if not every day, and if not every day, the day after that. Well, this chapter belongs to me! I think you guys know by now... And wish me happy birthday! It's tomorrow! :D Anyways:**

**LOLO: I have written, you better check my chapters. ;) Tee hee**

**AlarataraWitchIce: No problem. It's fun to write! And thank you.**

**twilightwolfpup4ever: Thank you, and I read your story. :) It was awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night nor Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

A little while after my fit, Kalona stepped in the room with a human beside him. The young boy had black hair that hung to his shoulders and gray eyes. In his eyes were fear, and a small spark of excitement. He had a baggy blue shirt on, with black jeans underneath. His shoes were scuffed up and holes were in them.

I stepped towards them, not sure.

"Bella," the boy asked. My head tilted. "Bella! It's me. It's me, from school. Please, Bella, please help me."

"I'm sorry," I said, as I grabbed his neck, slowly biting him. I let out a sigh of relief as the blood flowed into my mouth. I sucked all the blood I could, untill I felt full. I let him slump in my arms amd gently put him on the ground.

I'm a monster... I'm a monster... I'm a monster...

I sat rocking on the floor. I felt someone sit by me. I ignored the person and sobbed. Their arms wrapped around me, and rocked me softly.

"I'm a monster," I whispered softly. "Why did I do it?"

The person shook his head. "No, no, no," Kalona said. "You aren't, my Sweet Isabella."

"Please," I snapped. "I killed that boy!"

Kalona stayed silent.

I got up and stalked towards the bed, flopping on it. I let out the tears I had held in on the floor. I was a monster. Why did I kill that a boy? That's right. It's because I'm a _monster_. Why is the boy's family searching for him? It's because of _Kalona. _It was all Kalona's fault. It was all Zoey's fault. It was all Nyx's fault. It was _my _fault...

I closed my eyes. In my mind appeared Nyx.

"Nyx, please," I sobbed. "Help me."

Nyx smiled and held out a hand. "Daughter, I am sorry. Zoey is coming, she will help you." Her figure was fading.

"NO! Nyx, please. Help me, anything, just help me get out of here."

She smiled once more before vanishing fully. I let out a scream and shot up in the bed.

Zoey was coming? She was going to help me get out of here? Oh thank Nyx...

**Zoey P.O.V.**

Alice, Edward, Carlisle and I arrived to the clearing where the 5 candles were.

"Stand in the circle," I murmured. As soon as they stepped into the circle, I started to call the elements. "Air, you let us breathe and blow our fears all away; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." She lit the yellow candle. "Fire, you warm us; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." I lit the red candle. "Water, you give us something to drink; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." I lit the blue candle. "Earth, you give us something to stand on; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." I lit the green candle. Finally, I stood in the middle of the circle. "Spirit, you give us joy; I summon you to the circle to bring us to the Fallen Angel's dimension." I lit the purple candle and set it on the ground.

A black hole formed behind Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and I, taking us to the Fallen Angel's dimension.

We're coming Bella...

**That is it for now! ~*~Starr101~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so I know. I haven't updated in a while. ( a LONG while...) Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HON OR Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Zoey P.O.V.**

We all fell out of the sky and into Italy, most likely where Bella and Kalona were. Alice landed on the ground first, then Carlisle, then Edward, then I landed in Alice's arms. Ouch. I can't wait to see the bruise from that. I hopped from her arms and looked around.

In the distance, you could see a small town. Farther was a mini-version of a castle.

"There," I said, pointing towards the castle thing. "They're there."

They turned to look at me.

Answering their thoughts, I said, "Kalona visits me in my dreams and, well, he took me here.

They all nodded. "Well," Carlisle said. "Let's go. Perhaps we could get to the village before sunset." Nodding, we set off.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Ugh, this room was getting to be cramped. There was a bed in one corner, a dresser in the another, a small mirror by the door, and a window small enough that you couldn't climb through.

The next minute Kalona stormed through the door. "I can't believe this," he muttered, pacing.

I looked up at him. "What is it?"

He turned towards me. "You should know," he snapped.

I flinched a tad bit. "Excuse me," I snarled. "But I did nothing!"

"You got Zoey and your little friends to come to your rescue!"

"Haven't you heard of thinking! Think about it, Stupid! How can I send her a note or something telling her where I am, if I don't even know where she is or who she's with. I don't even know where I am! THINK!" My voice had gone from soft to yelling.

Kalona blinked. "Um, oh, right," he muttered. He looked out the window. "Nevermind. Sweet Isabella, I need your help. What shall I do?"

Confused, I stood up and walked towards Kalona slowly. "With...?"

Kalona sighed and turned to me, wrapping me in his embrace. "With getting rid of them. Shall I kill them? Or shall we move somewhere else?"

I was about to say something, when something hit me. _...Zoey and your little friends..._

"Who are they? The other people, I mean. What do they look like?" I asked all in one breath.

"One has blonde hair, tall, oldest looking, another has black hair, very short, and the other had bronze hair," Kalona said, though the last part made it sound like a question."Why, my Sweet Isabella?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped as I turned towards the door. He had left it open. Looking back to Kalona, he was still staring out the window. "It's just because..."

I dashed out the door, looking everywhere trying to escape. Hallway after hallway, door after door, I ran and opened each door untill I found one leading outside.

"Isabella," Kalona called.

I was already out the door and running.

* * *

**I know, I suck. It's been so long. Sorry!**

**~*~Starr101~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to do two chapters in ONE day! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Eh, you get it.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could out of that house/castle. I ran as far as I could before collapsing and sobbing on a rock. I looked up a few moments later and noticed I was in a forest. By the forest was probably a town, for there was plenty of noise; a few cars, lots of talking and laughter, and the slam of a few doors. The smell of food came through the trees.

I stood and walked out of the trees to find a small town in front of my eyes. There was a road leading outside of the huge wall that was there, which I started walking on. Warily, I came to the entrance and peeked in. The road led to a circle, and in the middle was a fountain. On the sides were little shops and further on down the road was a park and many houses.

I walked slowly into the town. The sun was setting and going behind the mountains. I walked farther, and noticed that it was not busy, yet not deserted. When people finally noticed me, the points and whispers and stares started because of the crescent upon my forhead. One man ran to a shop, the shop filled with the smell of baked bread. I looked around.

"Do any of you know english?" I asked quietly to everyone.

Suddenly, the man ran out with a few others. The others ran straight towards me, grabbing me in a huge hug.

"Bella!" They called.

The faces were Zoey, Carlisle, Alice, and Edward.

**Oh my, I know you guys knew that was coming. Don't blame me. It just popped into my head. Well, don't whine (if you do) about these being short chapters. Better be short chapters, updated a lot then looong chapters, once a week. Right?**

**~*~Starr101~*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright. Longer chapter. Thanks to amazingreader, AlarataraWitchIce, and vampqueen101 for reviewing. Heh heh heh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Oh, hallelujah! I'm saved!

"Oh," I whimpered. "You guys! You can't believe how happy I am-"

Screeching, screaming and thuds filled the air.I whirled around to see some funky raven/human looking things and Kalona.

"Isabella," Kalona said, so sickly sweet. "You think you can escape me, do you not?" He shook his head.

"Take one step," I snarled. "And you'll regret it."

His face showed disbelief, but quickly smoothed out as he shook his head again. Must not get that a lot. Kalona took a step towards me, and I was about to attack when-

"Edward, get her out of here!" Carlisle yelled as he jumped forward to fight.

Edward, doing as he was told, grabbed me and ran as fast as he could. No matter how much I struggled, or how much I yelled and cussed, he wouldn't put me down.

Suddenly, Edward stopped. When I looked up, I noticed we were at a small cabin. He set me down, though his hand was still wrapped around my arm so I wouldn't run off, and dragged me to the door. He banged on the door. _Bang, bang, bang._

He kept banging on the door untill somebody opened it. The somebody was a female, looking at least 20 years old. Her eyes were a pale green, her skin pale and cheeks the color of a rose. Her hair has long, almost to her mid-waist and a deep blue/black color.

"Hello, dear," she said to Edward. "You're back. And who is your friend?"

"We don't have time, Delia. We have to go now," Edward said, his voice impatient.

Delia nodded. "Alright," she said with a nod. "What is it you need?"

"Somewhere to hide Bella- Er, my friend."

"Ah," Delia said with a nod. "One moment." Delia went back inside the house.

"Edward," I hissed softly. "How do you know this girl?" A little flare of jealousy bursted inside of me. "And what do you mean hide me? What's going on? You think I'm going to abandon Carlisle, Zoey, and Alice right now?" Oh, if Edward thought that, he was more than wrong.

"Answer 1: We met when we arrived in town. Answer 2: We are hiding you untill we get Kalona under control and figure out what's going on with-" He pointed to my forehead and I glared. "Answer 3: Well, same as answer 2. And finally, answer 4: Zoey's getting the others so they can help Alice and Carlisle. So yeah. They aren't alone. Are you happy now?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Not really..."

Edward sighed and looked back up, as did I. Delia was back at the door.

"Ready?" Delia asked as she stepped out of the door, shutting it softly and locking it.

"No," I muttered quietly, quiet enough Delia wouldn't hear. Of course Edward did, and he chuckled. Delia turned to him and battered her eyelashes a few times.

"Something funny?" she asked, more towards Edward.

"No," he said. "Let's go."

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"A cottage," Delia sighed, clearly wanting to go. "It's my mother's. She used to use it as a studio, but she died and gave it to me when I was 18. I use it as a spare bedroom for guests. It is a mile away, so do you mind walking? I don't have a car. Yet."

Edward and I shook our heads.

"And," Edward added. "We will stay there, Bella. If you take a step out of the cottage, I will pull you right back in." By the look in his eyes, you could see he was serious.

Delia gave a black key to Edward. "This is the key to the cottage. Absolutely do NOT lose this key." She huffed and turned around. "Are we ready now?"

I nodded and so did Edward. "Yeah," Edward muttered.

"Good," Delia said. "Let's go. If we're lucky, we can get to the house in under a hour with how dark it is." Flipping on a flashlight, she looked around. "All clear. No bears or anything."

I snorted. Like a bear could take on Edward, let alone me. Delia looked at me, then back forward and rolled her eyes.

And once more we set off. Yippee! Not really. Can you see the sarcasm? You wouldn't be so happy either if you had a flirty girl flirting with the guy you love and the guy you love over-protecting you and ignoring the flirty girl. Oh my. I thought Kalona was horrible, but this is so much worse! Somebody, save me!

* * *

**Alright, I HOPE(!) that that was longer. Again, thanks to those who review. It makes my day! And sorry about the long periods for updating, I just have too much going on. Plus, if you guys could give me ideas. PLEASE OH PLEEEEAAAASSSE! I'm running out of ideas myself. As I write they come and I write them down. That's how I get my ideas. They aren't organized. :P This chapter wasn't as interesting. I know that. Sorry guys!**

**~*~Starr101~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter. :] Sorry, it's been a while again. Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late New Years!**

**Disclaimer: Yup. You get it. :]**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"So, how do you know her?" Delia asked, pointing a finger in my direction.

"I'm right here!" I snapped.

"Oh, I knew that," she said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, and Edward sighed. "Please," he said. "Please get along?"

I nodded, and, not without a dramatic sigh, Delia did too.

Edward nodded, then answered Delia's question. "Well, Bella is my wife...?" he turned towards me with a sad smile, clearly asking if I still loved him.

I thought for a moment, then nodded. We both stopped walking forward, but instead walked towards each other. He took my hands in his, my forehead to his, and stood there for a long moment.

"I never stopped loving you," I murmured.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Edward said. "It was wrong, and I should have let you explain. So, for my official apology, Isabella Marie Cullen, I am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

I nodded with a smile growing bigger and bigger on my face. "Yes. I forgive you."

We kissed for a long moment when a coughing noise was made and Delia stood there, clearly not happy. Her hands were on her hips, and her lips were pursed. "Ready?" Was her only word. She didn't even wait for a answer, just stalking off.

We continued walking, happily, and stopped in front of a small cottage, like the one Edward and I have at home.

_Home..._ I sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, my Daughter," Nyx said in my mind. "You will be home soon."

Delia turned towards us, a tad bit of disgust on her face once she saw me but her face smoothed out. "This is the cottage. Enjoy the stay. This isn't a hotel, so I'm not serving you food, or giving you soap." She said this as she started walking off. "Oh, and don't forget what I said about the key. You lose it, you are DEAD!" She stopped walking, glared as her promise at us, then continued walking.

Edward quickly pushed me in the cottage and locked the door behind us. "Bella," he whispered, his emotions breaking through the perfect mask he always has. "Tell me what he did to you. Please." His eyes were scared, angry, gentle, sad, and guilty.

"Nothing," I whispered.

He shook his head. "Bella," he said, well, more like whimpered. "I am so sorry." He was breaking. His perfect, calm facade was breaking, and the real Edward was showing.

"Shh," I whispered. "Don't be. I am here now. Right?"

He looked at me. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered before kissing him deeply.

**Alright, next chapter is longer and has WAY more action than this one. This one was just a random, fun one. Okay guys! Thank you for reading, and to AlarataraWitchIce big thanks. :) You got my creativity going by letting me adopt this. By the way, sorry it is SOO short. :(**

**~*~Starr101~*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, guys. I know, I'm a looooser. I love you all anyways though. 3 reviews. ^^ Thanks. By the way, sorry to AlarataraWithIce. :( I like Edward/Bella more. Oh, oh! And tjis is the longest chapter I HAVE DONE! 3 Yay!**

**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

It was dawn, the sun slowly coming up. The birds chirped outside, the sound making me feel more bubbly. I was happy I was alive (not really, but you get what I mean) and in Edward's arms. I was glad that Edward was, as well. My minds wandered over to Alice, Carlisle, and Zoey. My mood suddenly dropped. What had happened to them? Were they okay?

To answer my question, there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it, but there was a sudden growl from Edward. "No," he said, slamming his fist on the endtable.

I flinched and turned towards him, eyes curious, worried, and confused.

"What is it?" I asked. There was a slam as the door was knocked down, and sick, evil laughter filled the air.

Suddenly, Kalona was in front of us. His eyes were on me, only me. It was almost as if the world did not exist to him. Like I was the prize and he was competing for it. The only thing is, he almost had his prize.

A sudden snarl from Edward interrupted my thoughts. I looked towards him, and he pushed me behind himself rather hard. I slammed into the table, and looked up.

Carlisle, Alice, and Zoey were standing there, their eyes frightened but brave. The raven things turned to look at them, and Edward took that moment of distraction to attack. There was suddenly a high pitched yowl as one of the ravens started attacking as well.

While everyone was attacking, I stalked towards Kalona, determined to finish this.

"Isabella," he said, a smile taking over his face.

"Don't Isabella me," I snarled. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head close, showing him I wasn't a helpless little girl. "You will tell those raven things to stop attacking my family, you will leave everyone alone, and we will live happily while you stay in your dimension." I pulled him even closer. " Are we clear?"

He let out a chuckle, turned around, and slammed me against the wall. "Dear, dear Isabella," he whispered in my ear, amused, "you think that you can tell me of what I do and can't do? Wrong choice, Isabella." He slammed me against the wall again, and I hissed in pain.

I pushed him off and punched him in the jaw, causing him to laugh without humor. He went forward to push me once again when I ducked, going around him and watching him turn around. He smiled viciously as he jumped, landing on me and keeping me on the floor. I was struggling oh so hard to get him off.

"Isabella," he whispered in my ear, "let the darkness over take you. You will be much happier with me. I killed someone for you. Someone who could have helped me kill or take Zoey Redbird. Neferet, the beauty of the night and the day." Kalona laughed sarcastically. "So she thought. But you, my dear Isabella, you are the true beauty. You are the one who makes the stars shine, the moon light up, the sun rise for me. Just let the-"

"Bella!" Alice yelled, shoving Kalona out of the way and putting her small body in between Kalona and I. "Don't listen to him. Hasn't your mother told you not to talk to strangers?" She tried to add humor, but I was just too dazed to think.

Kalona snarled. "How dare you! You little brat." He snarled and walked closer.

Edward and Carlisle turned to us, and then the raven things grabbed them once again, so close. Zoey was using her elements to help her, never breaking from the battle. The raven mocker was closing in on her, so close-

That's when I stood up and screamed at them. "Everybody STOP!"

Everyone turned to me, but not without losing their grip on each other. I was more hissing than breathing, and my eyes turned on everyone of them.

"Daughter."

The sound of Nyx made me turn my head toward the Goddess. I was guessing everyone else saw her as well since there were gasps from everyone.

"Nyx!" Zoey panted.

"Daughter," Nyx said. "Calm yourself. Breathe, my daughter." I nodded, doing as she did, and turned to face everyone.

"You," I said calmly, turning toward Kalona. It was as if Nyx was with me, right then in mind giving me the words to say. _I am, my daughter,_ Nyx's gentle words spoke to me. _Believe. _Taking another breath before I started, I continued talking. "You are going to leave these people alone! You are banished, and will be banished forever from every dimension but your own for all you have done." Turning on the raven mockers, I raised my chin and spoke courageously. "And as for you, you will stay with your father in this dimension, harming no people." I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling energy drain from me.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Bella!" He caught me before I dropped to the ground. I was exhausted. Why can't he just let me sleep? Hm, I never knew I could sleep. Eh, oh well.

"Bella!" Oh, right. Sorry. Wait, why aren't I talking?

Suddenly, I was in a meadow with Edward. What? Looking around, I noticed it was the exact one at home. What was happening?

"I love you, Bella," his eyes looked away from me, something in the shadows caught his eye. He stood up from his spot on the grass beside me and walked towards it.

"Edward?" I asked, though my voice was quiet.

"Good-bye, Bella," he said, turning towards me and closing his eyes. Scared and confused, I watched him. I was frozen and unable to move. What was going on? The shadows enveloped his body, slowly, and I tried to stand up. I screamed, nothing came out. I struggled, but the light became blinding. I squinted and struggled.

"NO!" I screamed, sitting up. I looked around. Many people with tattoos like Zoey and I were there, and so were Edward and all of his family.

"It seems she is alright," said a woman on my right. She smiled at me, her silvery hair falling around her face. "I'm Lenobia, and welcome to the House of Night."

Uh, what?

* * *

**That's all. And no, that is also not the end of Kalona. :)**

**~*~Starr101~*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! I am SO sorry I haven't updated, but I've been too busy and I was excited with my other stories more. BUT HERE THIS CHAPTER IS! I actually don't like Twilight much anymore, so I guess bashing on Edward will help. By the way, if you don't like Edward bashing, DON'T READ ANYMORE! Just warning ya. :D Thanks for reviewing too!**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

~+~Three weeks later~+~

It's been three weeks since we escaped Kalona. Since then, we've been in the Tulsa House of Night. Since Neferet's killing, it had been untouched and free from the raven thingies and Kalona. Of course, that didn't mean they _couldn't _come in.

They had me kept in one of the dorm rooms in the girl's dorms while they planned. Every time I would get out of the room, I would only be shoved back in by Emmett, Damien, Carlisle, or whoever was at the door at that moment. I couldn't help with the plans of defeating

Edward and Zoey had stopped seeing me after a while, and everyone acted so nervous around me. I didn't get it. Was I some kind of freak? It pained my heart to think that Edward didn't want me. It reminded me too much of what had happened when he left me.

It was a cool night, and the footsteps outside the door trailed off. A voice called out, one that sounded a lot like Edward's, and the footsteps and voice went down the hall.

That was my chance. I slid out the door and softly shut it. I ran sneakily down the stairs and waited for whoever was in the area to leave.

The door was shut with a soft _thud_ and I walked into the huge dorm area. The TV flickered on and off, as if it had been cracked; there was a radio trying to find some type of station, with flickers of talking and music here and there, but basically nothing but a fuzzy noise.

I opened the dorm door, which was chipped and way too easy to open then it should have, and walked into the open air. I took a huge gulp of it, then took off across the lawn to the school. I passed by a tree; it had low hanging branches and many leaves. It was huge, and there was clearly two people beside it.

"I-I don't know if we should do this," a familiar voice whispered. Zoey was barely tall enough to see through all the tree branches. "I don't want to do this. She loves you."

I saw the familair color of bronze beside her and hid beside a holey hedge, waiting for the rest of the conversation.

"Of course we should," he whispered back. "She'll never know. When have I ever loved her? It was all a lie. It's you I want." And with that, I saw their heads come closer together, their lips meet for one second...

"NO!" I snarled. I stomped out from behind the bush. "You little-"

"Oh Nyx!" Zoey cried. She flung herself out of the way as I came barreling towards Edward.

"Bella! It wasn't- I- Zoey made me-" Edward stuttered stupidly.

"Oh, sure," I laughed sourly. "It's allllll the girl with the brain's fault. Huh? HUH? Why? Hmmmm, why? Why did, after all this time, why did you lie to me? I _trusted_ you. Well, look what I get. I don't believe you."

Staring into his eyes, I slowly backed away.

"Just know this," I called out. "I'll be back." With that, I turned my back on them and ran back to the House of Night. I walked in. The hall was practically deserted except for two fledglings and a vampire.

Alice, Damien, and Shaunee stood in the hall huddled close together. Alice looked towards where I was standing. Her eyes locked with my pain-filled ones and she immeditaly ran over.

"Oh, Bella," she cried and threw her arms around me. "I'm sorry. He made us not tell you."

I stiffened. "When did you figure this out?"

"Last night," Alice stared up to me. "He wouldn't let us near your door since then, so we couldn't tell you. And Zoey, he loves her and is _forcing _her to love him back! I mean, no threats and no actual 'love me now!', but she's being too much of a softy to tell him no."

I snarled softly. "Thanks, Alice." With that, I turned towards a tall, black door with a old-fashioned silver knob. This was where the meetings were held. I had been in there once for telling them what happened when Kalona had taken me. _Once._ They kicked me out at the planning part.

"You can't go in there," Alice pulled my arm.

I pulled away and slammed the door open, walking in and standing by the long, narrow table that stood in the middle of the room.

The room had originally been a classroom, but since Kalona and Neferet had taken over, they changed it to a meeting place. The walls were a night black and the floor was wooden, dark red. The walls were bare except for some maps of the House of Night and people crowded around on chairs by the table.

At the head was Dragon, to his left was Carlisle and his right Rosalie. Everyone else sat around them, and some sat on the floor or stood around the table. They looked quite startled when I came in.

"What are you staring at?" I growled.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "You're not supposed to be here."

"So?" I snapped. "I want to know what's going on."

"Nobody wants you here," Rosalie stood and stared icily straight through me.

"Rose, no-" Carlisle started to say.

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "It's fine." I left the room and went back to the dorms, passing a sobbing Zoey and a slightly flustered Edward.

The trees swayed in the breeze slightly, and the dorm door stood open. I walked in, up to my room and grabbed my long black cloak, and walked out of the door. I walked out of the gates of the House of Night, intending to never come back again. I pulled the cloak around me and pulled the hood up, a smirk gracing my lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter while I eat noodles and drink milk. :) How many ideas can come out of noodles and milk? I'm not sure. And by the way, we'll see Zoey as a more... strong person later. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V.**

Michael Fletcher was never one who believed in the 'undead.' Or vampires, for that matter. He had seen many things in his life, but this might have changed his opinion on things.

His shop was just closing, being one of the only ones on the quiet street that stayed until midnight. The father clock chimed as the big hand fell on the 12. He was about to turn off his shop lights when he saw a cloaked figure walking through the streets.

The figure stopped walking, and the cloak fell to the ground. The figure that had been inside was small and slender, clearly a woman. Her chin was held high and her forehead and cheekbones covered in black, swirling tattoos. A black crescent moon was in the middle of her forehead. Her skin was white, her lips a rosy pink. Her hair was long and to her mid-back and was a soft brown.

But the most surprising this was... her eyes. They were red. Almost as if she had killed someone and their blood shone in her eyes.

She looked as though she was looking for someone. Her eyes searched the stores, anger burning in them. Her eyes caught his shiny green ones, and she glided over to the store. Her long black dress trailed behind her as she entered.

"Excuse me, but we're closed," Michael said nervously.

She glided closer, her mouth opened to reveal red liquid over her teeth, and all went black as the man felt pain.

Meanwhile, a dark angel stood outside and watched the woman drain the life out of the man. Curious, he walked in the store and smiled at her.

She stood up straight and looked at him, carefully wiping her mouth on the man's clothes. She then let him drop from her arms. She strolled up to him, wrapping her arms as much as she could around his waist. He was much taller than her, so he had to bend down to hug her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly.

"It's alright, sweet Isabella," he replied in the same soft tone. Isabella buried her head into his toned chest and smiled. It was time for revenge.

Kalona held Isabella's hand gently in his as they walked down the street. Isabella was coming to his side, the two of them were going to be together. He smiled cruelly ashe thought of the things they could do as soon as they were together.

They stepped into a dark forest at the end of their path, a screaming coming from the building where a dead body was on the floor, his eyes staring upwards and words written with blood on the floor.

_Good bye and thanks for showing me the way._

While many vampires and humans were confused by this message, one was clear what it meant.

It was Bella... And he caused her to become a monster, one of darkness.

* * *

**Short chapter. :( But I promise the next will be longer! At least this one was kind of awesome, right? XD Yeah... Not really.**

**~+*+~Starr101~+*+~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. :):) Sorry, I know, very long wait. I suuuuuuuuck. Oi! And sorry it's so short!**

**I don't own Twilight or HoN.**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

* * *

**2 months after they met again**

Kalona sat in his small palace, his beautiful love, Isabella, beside him. The window in front of them showed the sea, darkened by the clouds above. A storm was coming soon.

Isabella huffed, leaning back into her chair. "Kalona, my dear, why can't we leave? It's rather dull here, and the regular dimension is quite fun with all it's stupid humans. There are many things we could do with them..." She raised an eyebrow.

Kalona shook his head, a smile upon his lips. "Although that sounds very entertaining, my sweet Isabella, I think we should stay out of the way of the others for right now."

Isabella sighed. "Of course. You know best," she muttered. She held her left hand up, a small glittering diamond ring on her ring finger. It was quite an amusing thought, marrying an angel.

Isabella fingered the ring quietly, staring out towards the waters. The waters were always the best place to think for her. When she wanted to be away from all the planning and damn raven mockers, the sea made her calm.

Kalona often joined her and they would sit under the waves, doing absolutley nothing but hold each other.

She could remember the first night they spent in the ocean.

_It was a beautiful evening, the sun was just setting across the sea, creating colors across the sky. Blues, purples, pinks... Isabella sighed and put her chin in her hands. She was stuck inside. Kalona didn't want her to leave in fear that the Cullen's would find her._

_So, instead, she spent 24/7 stuck in the damn castle._

_Isabella looked at Kalona. "Spend time with me," she said._

_He looked at her, confused. "But, my Sweet Isabella, I always do."_

_She huffed and leaned back in the chair, a pout on her face. "No, I know that," she said irritably. "But I mean outside."_

_"Perhaps later," he said, and went back to what he was working on._

_Isabella walked out of the room and outside, taking her heels off and throwing them into a tree. No use for them if she was going to walk in sand. She slid her dress off, only in her underwear. She carefully hung it over a tree branch and walked to the water._

_She sighed as the water washed over her feet. It felt... almost warm. Eager for more of this warmth, Isabella went in farther. She spread her arms, and, naturally, started to swim. She had no idea, actually, how you exactly swim. She had never been allowed to swim, even going to Isle Esme with Edward as a vampire. He was over-protective._

_She dived under and sat on top of a rock jutting out, closing her eyes. The water flowed through her fingers, it felt _wonderful!_ She smiled, and a hand grabbed Isabella's own hand, a very tanned one she knew._

_She smiled and turned to see Kalona, kissing him._

_The kiss lead to other things that shall not be mentioned._

She smiled at the memory. "How about we go visit the sea?"

"That sounds wonderful," he said. So they set out to the sea, hand in hand, while the storm began. Neither one knew what was going to happen to them later that day.

While they were enjoying themselves, there would be betrayal, lost hope, and destruction...

Which would eventually involve them.

* * *

**Muahaha! I know, crappy. But, it was okay... right? Okay, nevermind. *leaves to go cry in a corner***


	13. Chapter 13

**November 15, 2011**

**Sorry. :P Haven't updated in a while.**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

* * *

Isabella knew a time was coming when everything for the Cullens, everything they worked for and planned, would fail once Kalona and Isabella stepped onto the field of death. Death, not for the duo, but for the family who would fall under the clutches of death himself.

Of course, these plans of death took time. And long times they took. Every day would go by, planning, waiting, figuring how the Cullens would attack, until one day there was a visitor on their island. A very surprising visitor.

It was a peaceful evening, Kalona and Isabella were finishing up their planning and about to return to their perfect spot in the ocean. Kalona was never one for such gushy romance. But if it was what his dear Isabella wanted, of course he would do it for his queen.

It was quiet, only the sound of hushed whispers from Isabella as she muttered to herself. Shrill cries of protest disturbed this peace, and Kalona's head snapped up.

"What is that?" Angry of this whaling, Kalona walked out of the room, his chin high. Isabella followed, her chest puffed out and her arms crossed. The best 'we are superior' expressions they could pull off, they walked down the hall to find this intruder.

The intruder happened to have black hair and blue tattoos.

"Ms. Redbird," Isabella purred. Two raven mockers had taken her down by surprise, and she was fighting against their hold. Of course, she was winning until Isabella forced her on her knees. She put a long, red nail under her chin and lifted it up, tilting it back and forth. "Still beautiful." She backed off, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Surrender, A-ya?" Kalona murmured and walked forward. "Come for forgiveness?"

"I do not surrender," she said defiantly. "I have come to join you."

"Join us?" Isabella's cackle surrounded the air. "Of course, child. As soon as you give us the info that you know on the Cullens." Not expecting her to say anything, and admit she was only here to spy.

"Of course." This answer was definitely surprising. Isabella circled Zoey, her eyes narrowed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then... Spill. Now."

Kalona stepped back into the shadows, staying out of it. He snapped his fingers and the raven mockers also stepped back, letting go of Zoey's arms.

"Well, where shall I start?"

Kalona looked at Isabella and Isabella looked at Kalona.

"Well, please tell us, what are you here for?"

"The Cullen's have planned… to build an army of new 'soldiers'- humans who are now vampires. They're turning and will be trained. They believe that since you have such a… small army, you will not fend against hundreds of vampires that have just turned."

"How stupid are they? It's like Victoria all over!" Isabella cried. "Those idiots! What about the House of Night?"

"They've refused. They have kicked the Cullen's out, though Lenobia gained a pretty bad cut across her stomach. They've taken in Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. They've refused Edward's plans, too."

Isabella smirked, laughter rumbling deep in her throat. It wasn't the happy kind, no, it was pure hatred and evil. Zoey stared at Isabella. She was so… dark.

"Why did you change?" Zoey asked quietly.

"Edward, my dear," Isabella looked at Zoey with an eyebrow raised. "What else could it be?"

"But- you're so-"

"Different? Yes, I know. I look hot though, don't I?" she laughed and sauntered away, leaving Kalona and Zoey to stare at her.

* * *

**May 28, 2012**

**Guess what I found! Ahhhhh! I found the chapter I was looking for! :D I lost it. But here it is guys! So now, I will fix it up and make it longer. And yeah. ~Snips.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The clock in the corner kept ticking, meaning their time was finally running out. Their plan, it would finally fall into action. Victory would finally be theirs, no matter how cheesy that line sounded.

Isabella stood by the large window, one arm crossed over her chest while she held up a rose, fingering the delicate petals as she stared out the window. A smirk played on her lips as she watched the moon. It was nearly full. The moon has always been beautiful to her, it had such power, pulling the tides. It told them when to go high, and when to go low. How she longed to be just like it, and her reason? So she could gain even more power, power to murder the Cullens, and slowly.

Oh, it had always been fun with the Cullens. That is, when she was _human_ and so sweet and innocent. This thought made her laugh sharply, shaking her head at her stupidness. _Oh, how idiotic and naïve I was.._ Isabella thought to herself. _I was lying to myself. I thought he loved me. He lied, used me, and thought he _owned _me. Ha! Yeah, right. Now his time will come, and my revenge… oh yes, revenge. Stupid idiots they are…_

She turned on her heel sharply when she heard the crack and screams. "Kalona! The time has come!" she yelled as she walked down the hall, rose still in hand. She walked to their chambers, opening the door and stepping out of her dress. She set the rose on the vanity and dressed into armor, pulling her long and dark hair into a bun. Outside her window she could her the screams of ravenmockers and vampires alike being torn and tortured. She finally set the rose in her hair, careful of the thorns.

"My love," Kalona purred from the doorway. "I now see that our guests have arrived. Shall we go and greet them?"

The smirk on Isabella's face was the only answer he needed. Together, both armor clad, walked out of the castle and into the middle of the warzone.

"Hmph! Cowards, all of them!" Isabella snarled, knowing immediately what was going on.

"My dear?" Kalona asked, his eyes shifting around just in case anyone dared to attack them.

"They're cowards!" her scream echoed all through out the battle field. "They're hiding!"

Zoey suddenly came forward, panting. Her clothes were torn and she looked pretty rough, but she had a look of determination in her eyes. As one of the vampires came towards her, she grabbed onto it and used her element powers to make it feel uncomfortable and distracted long enough for her to tear one of its limbs and set it on fire.

Isabella stared at the fire, a laugh bubbling in her throat as she watched the vampire squirm and scream. The fire reflected in her eyes, making her seem deadly… Even more so than usual.

She suddenly bounded off down the battlefield. "I know where you are! I know I know I know! You can't hide forever! Ickle Cullen family, letting newbies do their light work! Cowards, cowards, cowards cowards COWARDS!" She sang. "Don't hide from meeeee, come here! I won't bite… Hard, at least."

Isabella ended up in a forest, nearly silent except for the battle cries just outside of the dark and mysterious forest. "I know you're here… " she whispered. "Don't hide from me! DON'T!" She screamed, turning sharply when she heard the snap of a twig.

There, in front of her, was Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

Isabella laughed and clapped her hands. "Finally! You come out to play…"

Edward snarled. "What have you done to my Bella?"

"Oh hell no, YOUR Bella? In fact, I don't even know who this Bella is," Isabella shot back with a smirk. "I, am Isabella, ruling alongside my love Kalona. I would tell you to leave before I killed you, but…" she sighed and looked as though she was bored, looking at her nails.

"Stop with the act!" Rosalie roared, backhanding Isabella.

Isabella fell to the ground, her face not seeable. She set a hand on her cheek, slowly lifting her face to show the Cullen's that it did not hurt her, but in fact she was smilng.

A crazy laugh filled the air suddenly as Isabella clutched her stomach, gasping for air. Finally she stood, wiping her eyes from the tears that had formed from laughing so hard. "You… That's all you can do? HA! I feel like a fly landed on my face. Bitch, try me. All of you, come at me! Give me your best!"

Rosalie looked shocked, taking a step back. "God, she's gone nuts, hasn't she?" she murmured to Emmett.

"Oh, my dear, I prefer the term 'insane'," Isabella grinned, setting a hand in her hair where the rose laid. "Perfect for my life, and my new personality. My true happiness seems to be stored in a box.. You, you locked the box for me." She stared directly at Edward, his eyes wide. "I need to find the key so I can open the box. And you know what the key is? It's you. You, Edward. You must DIE!" she ran forward, a strangled cry escaping her lips. She unsheathed her sword at the last minute and plunged it deep into Rosalie.

"NO!" The men screamed, not even bothering to help their comrade.

"Help!" Rosalie cried, her voice clearly displaying the pain she felt. "Help me, don't just-"

Her head was cut off, as were her words, and Isabella stood triumphantly. "My my, what a shame. I thought you boys would have protected her. I guess she was just beauty, and no importance, hmmm? Oh my oh my, what a shame it is indeed… And to think of all people, _you_, Emmett, did not save-"

She jumped out of the way as the large man suddenly went for her throat. "HOW DARE YOU," he roared, turning in her direction where she was perched on top of a rock. "YOU KILLED HER, MY MATE!"

"Oh, well, your loss," she said with a smirk. "I was not the one who just stood my and watch her die. I mean, you must not have loved her."

The man went after her again, but this time she was ready, and the sword went clean through his neck.

Isabella giggled. "2 down, and 2 more to go," she looked up at the sky. "Oh, how tragic. They both were killed. Oh well! At least they won't have to suffer without each other, even though I would love to see it…" she shrugged.

"Well then, boys…" she grinned, her perfect white teeth nearly glowing in the near dark. "I'm saving one of you for last." She hefted the sword onto her shoulder.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other, before suddenly darting away.

"Aww, don't leave! We were just having fun!" Isabella purred as she chased after them, finding them stopped and staring horrified at the sight in front of them.

Their army numbers had dwindled severely, and not to mention our numbers had grown.

How, you ask?

Simple.

The House of Night had come to aid us in defeating them.

* * *

**I really have no excuse for NOT updating, and so… here's some cyber cookies to make it up to you guys. ()()() THEY'RE OVAL COOKIES. :D**

**~SnipsxXx**


End file.
